Sesame Street - Episode 3790
Picture Segment Description * SCENE 1: Gordon and Gabi are helping Miles film a video for school about where he lives. Big Bird and some of the kids walk right into the video rehearsal, and Miles suggests having them in the video might be helpful. * Film: A girl uses an instant camera to take pictures of her friends, who demonstrate several emotions. (EKA: Episode 3749) * Muppets: Kingston Livingston III sings "Just Happy to Be Me." (EKA:Episode 3189) * Cartoon: A face is assembled and becomes an abstract portrait. (EKA: Episode 3427) * SCENE 2: Miles rehearses the video with a new part introducing some friends ... then he decides he would enjoy having it snow in the video, since he loves it when it snows on Sesame Street. Big Bird introduces a segment with snow in it. * Muppets: The Two-Headed Monster builds a Two-Headed Snowman. It's missing noses; they fight over a carrot which breaks in half, solving the problem. * Cartoon: Frances Fairy displays several F words. (EKA: Episode 421) * Film: Alphaquest: F (EKA: Episode 3144) * Cartoon: F-face: Various faces morph into each other. (EKA: Episode 2956) * SCENE 3: Gina helps them tear up paper to make fake snow. * Film: Portraits of kids display the alphabet. (EKA: Episode 3286) * Muppets: Elmo and Zoe watch Jock Soto and Lourdes Lopez cooperate to dance ballet, and dance with them. (EKA: Episode 3767) * Cartoon: Lots of bunnies are needed to pull the huge carrot from the ground. Artist: Irra Verbitsky (EKA: Episode 2208) * SCENE 4: The gang has made a whole lot of snow. * Cartoon: 5s are found in an icy environment. Artist: Joey Ahlbum (EKA: Episode 3300) * Muppets: The Rainbow Fish counts groups of 5 in the ocean. (EKA: Episode 3007) * Cartoon: 5 of various things found in space including 5 spaceships on Mars. (EKA: Episode 3698) * SCENE 5: Gordon directs one more rehearsal without the snow, and reminds everyone to pretend that it's cold outside. Miles realizes that if it's supposed to snow, everyone should be dressed accordingly. * Cartoon: A girl talks about preparing to play with her new sled. (EKA: Episode 573) * Film: Kids talk about how they like sledding down snowy hills. (EKA: Episode 3540) * Cartoon: Snowmen show the word COLD. (EKA: Episode 3717) * SCENE 6: They start filming in the snow, but Oscar interrupts demanding to know why he wasn't invited to the "litter party." Miles convinces Oscar to be in the video by offering all of the left over fake snow. * Cartoon: Suzie Kabloozie sings about the things she can imagine herself doing "In My Head". (EKA: Episode 3691) * Muppets: Prairie Dawn directs Grover in "Singin' in the Rain." (EKA: Episode 2995) * SCENE 7: Even though Oscar dresses for the beach, Miles films his video. Then, they all help to clean up the mess by throwing it into Oscar's trash can. * Muppets: Ernie's Show and Tell Ernie's friend Michael shows him a picture of his grandpa. * Cartoon: F / f (space paint) (EKA: Episode 3215) * Film: A big F emerges, "Jaws"-like, in a swimming pool. (EKA: Episode 3702) * Animation: F candles (EKA: Episode 3144) * Cartoon: A dog-shaped television. Artist: Keith Haring (EKA: Episode 3045) * SCENE 8: The gang gathers inside Gordon's and Susan's apartment to watch the final product. * Muppets - Elmo's World: Balls (EKA: Episode 3751) * SCENE 9: Everyone continues to shower Oscar with the paper snow as Gordon reads the sponsors, and the credits roll. Category:Sesame Street Category:Episodes